


Catradora- you have me now

by rosetintedbookworm



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintedbookworm/pseuds/rosetintedbookworm
Summary: Catra keeps having flashbacks to being chipped, and Adora hopes that she can help.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Catradora- you have me now

Catra always woke up when the sun did. Even though it’d been years since the war against Horde Prime, sometimes when she was asleep, she would have brief flashbacks to her time aboard Horde Prime’s flagship, and she would relive her worst memories. The worst ones were always the flashes she had when she was chipped, and she saw all of Adora’s expressions while fighting her; she knew Catra was still there, and she couldn’t do anything to stop fighting the one person that cared the most about her. 

Tonight was one of the more severe, vivid ones. She was back on the smooth, cream colored platform, sitting atop a glowing green pool, and everywhere she looked, she was met with the same glowing blank faces. No matter how much she tried to plant her feet on the platform, she felt herself sinking into the cool waters, and as she cried out in pain, she felt a warm hand wrap over her as she was pulled back to reality.

“Hey, Catra; couldn’t sleep?” Adora was wrapped around Catra, with her hands rubbing Catra’s back to calm her down. Catra rolled over to find her girlfriend’s worried eyes staring back at her, looking for any signs of distress. Adora’s hair was sprawled around her pillow, and Catra pushed some of it away, so she could see her face better. She didn’t even notice she had been crying until Adora lifted a hand to wipe the tears off of her cheek, and she placed a light kiss to ease Catra’s worries.

“Was it the flashbacks again?” Adora inquired.  
Catra nodded slowly, trying not to conjure them up again.  
“You know, I’m sure I could talk to the other princesses about having flashbacks; I’m sure you’re not alone in thinking back to then-”  
“I’m fine. I don’t want you worrying about whether I can sleep through the night on my own. Plus, having you here with me does help,” Catra replied quickly. She didn’t want to be another problem for Adora, and she could take care of herself, both mentally and physically. 

“ Well, you don’t have to think about the past anymore. It’s just you and me, here and now. We have Glimmer, Bow, the princesses, and all of Etheria to protect us. No one will hurt us now.” Adora rubbed her eyes, and snuggled closer to Catra. Catra leaned into Adora’s chest, hoping that if she stayed here long enough, the memories would fade into oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for checking out my first piece here on Ao3! I was hoping it would be longer, so I may come back later and update with more parts, but I got this idea when going back and rewatching episode 5 of the last season. If you liked this, please leave a comment, some feedback or a kudos! Thanks again! -Rose


End file.
